Buneary's Secret Ability (Happy Lagomorphshipping Day)
by Dirty98
Summary: Pikachu and Buneary are sent off to collect berries for upcoming dinner but something interupts their harvesting (one-shot) Rated T for terrible


It was a beautiful sunny day in the Sinnoh region, the sun is shining the Starly are chirping and wild pokemon are wandering about. But there were 2 pokemon in the area that were not wild and were collecting berries for their trainers, a pikachu and a buneary happily collecting berries.

"Oh look Pikachu that one looks really ripe" the buneary said jumping high using her powerful legs to grab the berry landing and smiling at the pikachu brightly "it even smells nice" she said with a giggle.

Pikachu was looking at her with a smile, her amazing jumping skills always impressed him. He always did wonder how her legs look like under that fluff, must be strong muscles to make jumps like that. His face heating up at those thoughts he quickly shook his head to focus "heh you never seize to impress me Bun". The bunny quickly hid her face by pulling her fluffy waist fur to her face "me impress you? Says the guy that took down legendries" Buneary said a bit embarrassed

Pikachu sighed to himself at the cute sight "I guess I cant say anything against that, but don't sell yourself short Buneary you are a strong pokemon" Pikachu said with pure honesty.

"Oh you. You are such a charmer" Buneary said putting the berry in a basket and giving pikachu a loving nuzzle, avoiding his red cheeks since she didn't want to get shocked. She learned that the hard way her crush packs a real punch and that is only from a nuzzle. She couldn't even imagine how it would feel being struck by his thunderbolt full force, battlers sure are something else she thought.

Pikachu chuckled at her he was always a bit embarrassed when she did that, especially if they were in a crowd. Not that he minds it is actually really nice. And her fur being so warm and soft was also a bonus. "Alright lets finish up filling up those baskets with berries and go back to the camp. We don't want our trainers to get worried" Pikachu said breaking the nuzzle and Buneary nodded and the duo resumed their berry hunt"

"Oh man we are really good at this" Buneary said almost filling up the basket. "Well we are both rodent pokemon that should be our instinct" Pikachu said agreeing with her "maybe that is why Brock sent us to get the berries for him". Buneary beamed a smile at him showing her buck teeth to him and pikachu doing the same. After giggling to each other she turned around to reach the berry "alright just a few more and we are done" as soon as she pulled the berry a loud roar scared the bunny from the bush and ran to pikachu with her basket.

From the bushes 4 angry ursarings emerged from the shadows "so you were the ones stealing the berries from our territory" the largest one said clearly the leader of the pack. You didn't need to be an aura guardian to see a menacing aura emitting from them. "Sorry sir we didn't-" Pikachu tried to reason with them "SILENCE" the ursaring screamed shutting down the yellow mouse pokemon "give our berries back and me just MIGHT consider sparing you guys" he said threatening the two lagomorphs.

"Shit… Buneary what do we do? We are out numbered 2 to 4 there is no way we can fight these guys" Pikachu whispered to Buneary. "I know Pikachu but I don't want to disappoint our trainers either we worked so hard for this…" suddenly she had an idea

" I GOT IT" she exclaimed surprising Pikachu "I will use my special ability that's been used for last ditch tactic in my family passed down by generations." Pikachu just blinked at her "special ability? What are you going to do?" Pikachu asked his bunny friend. Buneary giggled "simple I will use" then she slaped her right thigh with her paw "my legs" she said confidently. "Y-Your legs?" pikachu said a bit red in the face just from that thought. "Yep" she then looked at him "but in order to do that I need your full support Pikachu" she said smilimg at him with confidence. Pikachu regained focus and clenched his fist in determination "just tell me what I have to do and I will follow your lead Bun"

Happy at that response from him (not that she doubted him) she looked back at the ursarings with a cheeky smile. "alright here it comes my special ability" for a moment time seemed to stop for a moment. And then buneary made her move

She grabbed the basket and screamed "RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAY PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" and zipping in a flash with the berries. "w- wait what?" he put the handle in his mouth and did the same following her back to camp. Before the ursarings even registered what happened the two rodents were far gone. The leader was fuming and all that could be heard was "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Panting and exhausted both pokemon made it back to camp. "oh man phew I didn't expect for you to do that" Pikachu said regaining his breath "well my ability is run away, came in useful huh?" Buneary said with a small giggle. "Heh not only are you a strong bunny, but a smart one as well" he told her with a toothy grin. Blushing she put her paws on her face and he ears fallen to hide her face a bit "oh you…"

"oh you two are already back, good hunting you two" Brock said picking up the baskets "I will start making dinner right away" the two pokemon smiled still a bit tired. "you two alright? You two look like you ran a marathon" Dawn said "yeah you two look like you have seen a ghost" Ash said. The two pokemon quickly gestured they are fine. "alright Buneary rest up for now I will call you out when food is ready" Dawn said getting Buneary's pokeball and aiming it at her.

"Oh I almost forgot" Buneary said. "hm whats th-" Pikachu wasn't able to finish as a pair of lips made contact with his left cheek sending a small spark through him. "thank you for believing me pikachu" Buneary said with the brightest smile Pikachu ever saw, as the read beam of her pokeball made contact with her and returned her to her pokeball, Pikachu stood there stunned fireworks going off in his stomach.

"dawwwww that was so cute!" dawn squealed from excitement. "hey pikachu buddy you ok? Hello? Earth to Pikachu?" Ash said trying to wake up pikachu

Pikachu didn't hear any of them he just stood there only one thought entering his mind

_Best day ever_


End file.
